FPC08
is the 8th episode of Fresh Pretty Cure!, and also the 250th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After Love accidentally allows the Cure Vitan to run out she and the others are forced on a variety of difficult tasks to re-fill it. '' Summary It is evening and everyone is sleeping, except for Love who is chatting with Miyuki about her upcoming dance schedule. Miyuki asks that she comes over around noon to continue chatting and she agrees. The next day, Love awakens to Chiffon crying and realizing how late it is, Tarte remarks that she is probably hungry. Love opens her Linkrun to produce the Cure Vitan but the bottle appears to be empty. Tarte initially panics until remembering that he has a paper listing instructions on how to make it, but as he begins trying to locate it he realizes the paper has gone missing. Love recalls having seen a paper a while ago, but she tossed it not understanding what it was. Angrily he explains the importance behind feeding Chiffon with the Cure Vitan and Love attempts to substitute the missing product with various items- like milk, apples, pancakes, and rice. Chiffon rejects each one but Love remains stubborn and makes the cocoa drink that her mother used to make for her whenever she was younger. When this fails to please the fairy baby, Love gets frustrated and Chiffon starts crying, resulting in her magic lifting items to throw at Love. Love takes off for her dance practice but finds herself unable to concentrate knowing how sad and hungry Chiffon is. Miyuki seems to notice that something is off and tells her to go off and unwind for a bit and Love rushes back for home to see if she is doing any better. By now Inori and Miki have joined her in order to lend a hand. The girls listen to Tarte describe the needed ingredients to refill the Vitan. He believes it is possible to make more, but the items needed aren't exactly found in their world. The girls get angry with Tarte until he is quick to claim that they ''could try to use similar ingredients to try filling it. They start with the "Rainbow Egg", which Loves tries to get by coloring an egg. When this doesn't work, Miki comes up with a unique idea, taking an egg outside and sprinkling water over it where it is sunny, making a small rainbow appear over the egg. This works so they move onto the next ingredient; "a tear from the sky", and Love tries eating spicy food to make herself cry from a tall location, then they move onto "the tail of a unicorn" and make Miki wear her hair in a ponytail, followed by "an ingredient from a tornado" resulting in the girls spinning around for sometime. They move onto the final item "a ring from someone's happiness", but this stumps them until they speak to Kaoru, who believes the item is a donut. As they try to get it, Westar attacks by summing a Nakewameke. When they see it they transform into Pretty Cure and a fight occurs. It threatens to step on Chiffon, but Peach quickly comes to her rescue and holds it back while talking about Chiffon and her responsibilities to take care of her. With help from Cure Berry and Pine the Nakewameke falls down and the girls attempt to fight it- only for their attacks to do poorly. It produces dark energy and causes Peach to fall and her Linkrun to separate from her. The Nakewameke prepares to cause her harm and she apologizes to Chiffon for letting her down; and as she weeps Chiffon tries the "remade Vitan drink" and smiles. Suddenly, her forehead begins to glow and releases a a pink light that connects to Peach's brooch. Pirun appears and from it, the Peach Rod appears, and Peach gains the ability to perform Love Sunshine Fresh to defeat the Nakewameke and send Westar on his way. Returning to normal the girls head back to Love's bedroom and are able to get a brand new, filled Cure Vitan. However, Chiffon isn't hungry anymore since she ate a burger with some help from Pirun- much to their confusion until Tarte explains that as Pirun is stronger, Chiffon can eat more now. Everyone expresses happiness as Love smiles with Pirun. Major Events *Cure Vitan is first mentioned. *Cure Peach performs Love Sunshine Fresh for the first time. *Peach Rod appears for the first time. *Pirun appears for the first time. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Kaoru *Chinen Miyuki Gallery FPC08/Image Gallery Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes